rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Generations/@comment-27123099-20160411203641
Well, I had a nice summary of my last 2 days typed up and was just about to post it when my keyboard seemed to get a key stuck (delete) and it started to delete a lot of what I typed and when I clicked out of it, my browser window went back a page as well. So, it wiped all that I had written. I'm not in the mood to type it all up again, so I'll give a shorter summary instead. I won the car, but had to purchase GC upgrades to do so. 22/29, PR 62.9. 62.9 seems to be a magic number since quite a few people seem to have won with this level of upgrades. Overall, only about 3 levels in Stages 6 & 7 gave me trouble, the usual suspects (6.1, 7.3, and 7.5). Here's my run-down of each. 6.1 - I raced this race while we still needed to complete the donuts, so not sure how it compares to now. Are the goals the same? In any case, I had no chance to win this with just R$ upgrades (+244yds or so was the goal), even attempting to trap the Silvia (which I was never successful at). So, I resorted to adding a few GC upgrades, which did decrease the goal. Eventually, I added all the 1st level GC upgrades and my goal decreased to +12yds. There was no way I could get it down to -450yds or so like I saw others have. I was still concerned about winning even at that level, but I gave it a try. I did my donuts right away and then raced the rest. I caught up to the Silvia right before the last stretch and passed it. I even slowed a bit at the finish and won 20yds ahead! I didn't think I stood a chance based on my previous attempts, but the GC upgrades made the difference for sure, in both shortening the goal and also making my time faster. 7.3 - By this time, I was at the max PR 62.9 which I finished the event out with and this event was tough, but not as bad as 6.1 or 7.5 for sure. I was able to get to 1st in about the last 1/3 of the last lap. I did spin out the leading Porsche and slowed down to finish about 50yds ahead of 2nd place. If I remember correctly, this one took me 2-3 attempts as well before I got the win. I had to race fairly hard to get 1st. 7.5 - This one took me quite a while, but it wasn't really overtly difficult, just annoying mostly. Minor mistakes suddenly turned into failures. I couldn't keep up if the other Hommage was in the open, but the large number of cars in the field mostly kept him in check. He didn't attempt a lot of overtakes, so I was able to stay right on his bumper for the most part. On occasion, he would start to pass multiple cars at once (along Mulsanne) and I'd be left in the dust. More often though, the failures would occur in/near the corners when I'd either overshoot the other Hommage or manage to tap another car and knock myself back enough that I'd fail. I could never seem to get past Arnage. I figured if I could get that far, I'd be good to go. The narrower section of track between Mulsanne and Arnage seemed to be the toughest part for me. Once I got past Arnage, I think I won on that attempt. It did take me probably 30-35 attempts to win, but I was able to do it. So, I did have to spend GC to upgrade this car in order to win it. This breaks my streak of winning Special Event cars with no GC spent, but FM seemed to make it impossible to win this without buying the upgrades. At least the GC went towards upgrades and not skipping levels. I see no logical reason to skip rather than upgrade. I did spend about 230GC on upgrades (if my math is right), but I won 70GC for completion bonuses. So I spent 160GC net on this car that would have cost me 500GC (not counting a showcase dicsount) plus the upgrade cost if I didnt win it. That's still a plus to me. Thankfully, I had a small stockpile of GC I was setting aside. I guess I'll just have to remember to keep some GC aside for future events now, which I wasn't doing previously. Overall, not my favorite event, but I made it out with both cars for a relatively low GC cost. Hope this isn't a foreshadowing of how future events will play out, especially since FM insists on having special events running nearly constantly nowadays. What's sepcial about that?